<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hemoglobin Heartthrobs by vampcabinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937012">Hemoglobin Heartthrobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet'>vampcabinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Breakfast, Chapter 1:, Chapter 2:, Dentist Yahaba, Established Relationship, Human Ushijima, Human Yahaba, Lots of descriptions of the insides of mouths, M/M, Mornings, Vampire Kyoutani, Vampire Shibayama, Vampire Tendou, a little bit of slime, they're married, unorthodox vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles with vampires and their partners.  </p><p>Updates sporadically!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru/Shibayama Yuuki, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ushiten and Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time to fuel my vampire obsession! </p><p>I had the idea/prompt and <a href="https://twitter.com/baccadarby">Dave</a> gave me ushiten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun is only barely filtering through the windows when Wakatoshi gets up. It casts a hazy, cozy glow all over the house. Starts from the large bay window and tip toes it’s way to the foot of the armchair he’s sitting in. </p><p>The coffee brews in the french press on the table at his elbow and he flips through the newspaper. Wakatoshi just takes in the warm feelings surrounding him, hearing the birds chirp from outside. </p><p>He pours himself a nice cup, and takes a hearty sip of the rich black coffee. It thrums through Wakatoshi, wakes him up just a little bit more. Just sits in the silence, slides the comic insert out for Tendou when he gets up.  </p><p>Speaking of which… Tendou’s feet pad across the floor and the ceiling as he tumbles his way around the sunbeams. Arms out swinging in wide circles, playful and fun. </p><p>“Good morning, oh big beautiful husband of mine.” Tendou hops his way over to the foot of the armchair and smiles at him, mouth full of fangs. He takes one of Ushijima’s hands in the two of his, cold skin making him shiver just a little bit.  </p><p>Tendou has a double set of fangs, sharp and beautiful and gleaming. He runs his tongue along them and then yawns, real big and loud. </p><p>“Morning.” Wakatoshi says into his coffee, just looking up at his husband. Tendou stares down at him, almost expectantly, smiling wide. “Is there something you want?” He knows there is, but it’s a little more fun to play into the vampire’s game. Tendou stretches out, bending to avoid the sun, and taking Wakatoshi’s hand with him.  </p><p>“Breakfast.” Tendou smiles even wider and brings the human’s fingers to his mouth. He kisses the calloused tips of his fingers one by one then opens his mouth and runs his fangs over Wakatoshi’s pointer finger. Satori clamps his mouth over it lightly and smirks. </p><p>“I haven’t eaten yet, just coffee. Let me make some toast first.” Wakatoshi stands up to his full height and gently slips his finger out of Tendou’s mouth. He places his hand on Satori’s waist to move past him and his husband gets up on his toes to give him a kiss. It’s a small peck but it’s nice for early in the morning and Tendou <em>giggles</em> when he pulls away. </p><p>The human starts to make his way towards the kitchen and listens to the vampire hop around the floors and the ceilings once again. Wakatoshi laughs to himself, listens to his feet pad across the cold tile. He dusts off the breadbox before he opens it, reaching in to grab the round loaf of bread he had made last night. It’s hearty and full of seeds and the crust <em>crunches</em> dully when he slices into it.  </p><p>“Cut me some too, please.” Tendou smiles, teeth almost as jagged as the bread knife in Waka's hands. He slides the bread out of his hands and jams it into the toaster at a weird angle. It still fits when it’s pressed down, the rusty old toaster rumbling to life. “Just some butter and honey too please.” Satori hops up onto the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as Wakatoshi walks towards the fridge. They make the butter by hand as well and he grabs the crystalline butter holder. Tendou really has all his old money and buys the weirdest things.  </p><p>The toaster <em>pops</em> with a creaky spring and the smell of fresh toast wafts through the air. Tendou reaches in with his claws and tosses the toast onto the counter towards him. </p><p>“So do you want your breakfast in here or in the living room?” Toshi stands between his husband’s legs and crunches on his toast thoughtfully. Satori just smirks at him, then trails his fingers down his arm in a teasing, whispery way.  </p><p>“I mean I’d love to have my breakfast in bed but I guess… I’ll have breakfast in the living room.” The vampire teasingly takes his hand and drags him back to the big plush armchair. He gestures for him to sit first, and pushes a napkin bundle of toast towards his chest.  </p><p>Satori climbs into Wakatoshi’s lap, straddling him and places his head right into the crook of his neck. Tendou’s arms come up to cup his shoulders and he smooths over the skin like it’s silk. Kisses the junction tender, mouths over the vein like it’s his lover rather than Wakatoshi. </p><p>“I’m ready, go ahead.” The human picks his phone up off the end table, opening up the book he had been reading before bed last night. He reclines back just a little bit more, let’s himself get more comfortable. Tendou trails his teeth against the surface before sinking them in. It pricks like a shot every time, and it only hurts a little less every time. </p><p>The blood stings when it hits the surface of Wakatoshi’s skin and Tendou licks at the skin with a heavy, warm tongue. He lays his head down and just laps at the blood, taking his time. He yawns long and loud, almost right into Toshi’s ear, and continues his lazy blood drinking.  </p><p>“So…” Tendou’s stops to yawn once again. “What are you doing today?” He sucks at the tiny wound once again, just pushing out a little more blood. The vampire is so close to Wakatoshi’s ear that he can hear every lick, so distinct that it sends a shiver up his spine. He swallows thickly, rolling the words around his tongue. </p><p>“I’m thinking about doing some more work in the garden.” There are weeds in the flower box again and the squash need harvesting of course. Semi would probably enjoy some of the hydrangeas before they started to wilt as well. Tendou hums against his jugular. </p><p>“I’ll get my big goofy sunhat and come sit out there with you then.” Tendou pulls back to look him in the eyes, red dull with sleep but whites still shining. He wipes his mouth on Wakatoshi’s shoulder, then leans in to kiss him. He waits for a moment, quirks his eyebrow just slightly. It causes the vampire to wipe at his mouth again, a little more thorough this time. </p><p>“That’ll suffice.” Wakatoshi gently strains his neck up for a kiss, giving Satori a little something better. He’s sure he tastes like toast but it’s worth it. Tendou pulls back, faking woozy. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah that will uh suffice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kyoushibahaba and Dirty Mouths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for how horny this comes off but I was on pinterest looking at pictures and pictures of fangs and it just like over took me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yahaba loves his boyfriends, he really does. Loves their arms wrapped around him and the sweet things that they whisper in his ear. However… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba hates their teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a dental hygienist, he’s seen a ton of nasty teeth, cracked molars, and huge cavities. But, Kyoutani and Shibayama leave a lot to be desired. They don’t have halitosis or cavities but cleanings are agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as his boyfriends are vampires, their teeth sure are interesting. All sharp edges and even venom on Shibayama’s part. Yahaba just doesn’t know how much longer he can clean their teeth. Their fangs are so strong and sharp that they’ve broken several dental mirrors and teeth picks and once, cleaning Kyoutani’s teeth, he had gone through a half a box of gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m using kitchen cleaning gloves this time.” Yahaba says, as he bibs Kyoutani in the chair. “Also I told you to take out your tongue piercing before. You suck. I know you aren’t brushing your tongue.” Kyoutani unfurls his slimy, extra long tongue, the spiked piercing shining with drool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s because he says it’s hard to take out.” Shibayama taunts, sitting in the only other chair in this cramped room. He’s swishing venom neutralizer in his mouth while flipping through an InStyle magazine.  Yahaba messes with the tips on his tool, switching over to the vacuum attachment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your slime clogs my machine again, I’m going to hit you.” Yahaba says, turning it on and directing it inside Kyoutani’s mouth. No matter how hard he turns up the pressure, the goo persists, light pink and viscous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby.” Kyoutani says around the tool. “You love my slime.”  The slime was a numbing agent, useful because he had a mouth full of strong pointed teeth. It was a nasty thing to get tangled up with, and while Yahaba was no stranger to it, it was still kinda gross. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Yahaba says wincing as he takes out the tooth pick and mirror. “Open up wider and pull your tongue back.”  Kyoutani’s tongue grazes the edge of his glove as he pulls it back, trying his hardest to make bedroom eyes at his boyfriend. “You’re gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haba, you’re so mean to him.” Shibayama chides, looking up from his magazine. “Do it again.” He smirks. Yahaba looks away to avoid blushing, holding his tools up to Kyoutani’s mouth. “You know Doctor, if you wanted to get closer you could sit in his lap.” He whips his head around, scowling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s totally unprofessional plus Kyoutani’s mouth is gross, absolutely rank.” Yahaba picks around the edge of a molar and watches a glob of gunk ooze onto his glove. He gags a little bit and pulls back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a problem with it when we’re kissing.” Kyoutani smirks dangerously and wipes the back of his hand over his mouth. Yahaba shoves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my chair. I hate you, I hate you so much.” He pulls his stupid long-tongued boyfriend out of the dentist’s chair and pushes a bottle of mouthwash at him. “Go drink that. Shibayama, your turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shibayama sits in the chair smugly, and tries to kiss Yahaba when he puts on the bib. He scoots back quickly with a smile, rolling his stool back around to his set of tools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I have a kiss? I actually did what you asked.” He smiles up at him from the chair, beaming. His teeth are sturdy, like a saber toothed tiger. There are a few human teeth in there, not very many, but he still looks at least a little normal. But Shibayama’s tongue is forked down the middle and delivers scathing words and poisonous venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you guys want to kiss me </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get your teeth cleaned. Your mouths are disgusting and taking into account the blood you constantly put in them makes it worse. It's like-like kissing a whole group of people at once.” Yahaba monologues while cleaning off the vacuum tool, and lining up his brush tips once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you literally made out with me after I sucked your blood once.” Kyoutani chimes in from the corner, smirking and sticking his tongue out. He leans back in the chair, like he’s reminiscing on a good time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are the worst. Can you please get out of here?”  Yahaba scrubs a hand over his face, exasperated. Shibayama springs out of the chair and kisses him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at home babe!” They make their way out of the door, but not before Kyoutani waves goodbye with his tongues.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! </p><p>Follow me <a href="https://twitter.com/berryiwa">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>